


"I'm your fiance"

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, drunk yuuri, idiot yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: It's Yuuri's birthday so all the skaters go out to to a nightclub. Drunk Yuuri is never a good thing...
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	"I'm your fiance"

Loud music bounced against the walls of the nightclub as Victor stood in the corner, holding a glass of whiskey close to his heart. He swirled the golden-brown liquid and watched as it caused small gold swirls to appear due to the lighting in the club. Yuuri and him had come to the club, along with other people, as a group to celebrate Yuuri’s 25th birthday. It was a significant number in Victor’s opinion. Yuuri hadn’t seen Phichit and Minami and many others in a while so he was staying with them meaning Victor was alone.

Chris walked over to him and sent him a smirk. “Is Victor Nikiforov pouting because his Yuuri won’t pay him any attention on his birthday.” Victor rolled his eyes. He wasn’t pouting. Would he love it if Yuuri gave him more attention? Yes. But he accepted that Yuuri was busy and had his own life to lead. Chris glanced at Victor as he continued to look at Yuuri like a lovesick fool. Chris chuckled. Victor had it bad.

“Did you just come to gloat?”Victor finally spoke up. Chris’s eyes widened and he shook his head. The mood lightened significantly after and the two friends chatted about skating as all the other skaters got lost in haze of booze and dancing.

Yuuri was standing close to Phichit, the two of them pressed together tightly as they danced. Yuuri was way beyond tipsy and he hoped he would remember everything tomorrow. He wasn’t sure. “What’s on your mind Yuuri-kun”Phichit piped up. Yuuri shook his head before he smiled. “Nothing. Nothing at all”. The two friends continued to dance and let themselves get more and more drunk. Every time their drinks were empty they would be refilled and gulped down with vigour. Laughter erupted from their throats as their demons lay at rest.

After loads and loads of alcohol Phichit stopped dancing. Yuuri groaned as a complaint but Phichit shushed him. “Is that Victor Nikiforov?”he asked, his tone full of awe. Yuuri slowly turned around and yes indeed, there was Victor Nikiforov holding a glass of whiskey and talking to another toned man. Yuuri felt a surge of jealousy and longing flow through his body. He wanted Victor to notice him. “I want him to notice me, Phichit”. He glanced back at his friend who nodded in agreement.

“Let’s give him a show, Yuuri-kun”. Together they made their way to the pole and starting dancing around it. Their dance moves got increasingly seductive and playful. “Is he watching?”Yuuri asked, his voice slurred. Not that Yuuri or Phichit noticed. Phichit glanced and over and watched as the guy Victor was with pointed and made his way over. He was going to steal Yuuri’s show! 

“Why wasn’t I invited to the dance? So impolite” he chastised . Yuuri and Phichit decided to let the enemy stay but still be better than him. Phichit pulled Yuuri close. “He’s watching us Yuuri. Let’s do our best.” Yuuri looked at Victor and his blue eyes were following their every move. His eyes had a nice warmth to them that seemed to shift to full-blown adoration when looking at something. Yuuri looked behind himself. Emptiness. 

He made his way back to Phichit and they continued to dance. They got more and more careless as they continued and soon they were just grinding on each other. “I know how to shock him” Phichit whispered in Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri perked up. “How?” he asked intently. “We kiss” Phichit said with a large toothy grin on his face. Yuuri felt an odd stir in him stomach, as if it was very wrong. Before he could say no, he heard himself say “Good idea”. A moment later lips were on his.

He could hear a gasp in the distance and suddenly he was being pulled back. Victor Nikiforov was standing behind him, a look of hurt painted on his face. He glared harshly at Phichit. “How could you?!”he cried. His Russian accent sounded very strong. He pulled Yuuri outside of the nightclub. Victor was towering over him. What did he want? Maybe he did like Yuuri after all? “Why did you do that, moya lyubov?” 

Yuuri looked at Victor helplessly. “H-h-have we m-met before?” he stuttered out. Victor noted just how slurred Yuuri’s speech was but he couldn’t be too drunk to remember Victor? “I’m your fiancé” Victor said softly. Yuuri’s eyes were comically wide. “W-w-w-what??!!!” Victor shook his head. “I’m your fiancé”. Yuuri looked as shocked as he’d ever been. Even more shocked than the day where he found Victor in the onsen. 

“We’re engaged??” he gasped. Victor nodded and lifted their hands. Yuuri stared at the rings in wonder. “Whoa!”he finally shouted before flushing red at his excitement. Victor lovingly kissed his cheek. “Let’s go home, dorogoy.” Yuuri nodded and together they got a cab. Victor called Chris to let him know. His fiancé forgot who he was because of how drunk he was. 

The next morning Yuuri groaned as his head pounded. Victor sighed as he stood in the doorway and watched his lover hide away from sunlight and moan in pain. He walked over and gave Yuuri a kiss on the head. Oh Yuuri, he thought to himself.


End file.
